1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan impeller structure and a manufacturing method thereof. By means of the manufacturing method, the blades of the fan impeller structure can be diversified and the universality of the blades is greatly increased to lower the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blower includes a wheel-shaped housing defining an internal annular air passage. Multiple blades driven by an external power source are rotatably disposed in the housing. The blades of the blower are correspondingly positioned in the annular air passage. Under the driving force of the external power source, the blades are continuously driven and moved within the air passage to drive the air in the annular air passage from an air inlet of the housing to an air outlet. Accordingly, the air can be transferred to achieve the blowing operation.
The conventional blower is generally manufactured in two manners. One is plastic injection molding, while the other is metal connection. With respect to the plastic injection molding, the variability is higher. However, the design of the molds for the blower made by means of plastic injection molding is complicated and relatively expensive. Moreover, one set of molds can be only used to produce one kind of blades with a specific configuration. In case different blades with a different configuration are needed, it is necessary to make other molds for manufacturing the blades. This leads to increase of cost. With respect to the metal connection, several components are assembled to form the blades so that the universality is higher. However, most of the components are made by means of sheet metal processing. As a result, the shapes of the blades are quite limited and the design of the blades can be hardly diversified.
According to the above, the conventional technique has the following shortcomings:    1. The shapes of the blades are quite limited.    2. The design of the blades can be hardly diversified.    3. The cost is higher.